(BangHim) Our World
by Bang Young Ran
Summary: Him Chan selalu tenggelam dalam dunia semunya. Apakah suatu hari malaikat cantik tersebut akan menyadari keberadaan Bang Yong Guk, suaminya? Beserta Yong Chan, putera mereka? Jujur, Him Chan butuh dunia baru; dunia yang lebih nyata, dunia mereka. A BangHim Fanfic, Little bit DaeJae


**FF B.A.P/YAOI/BANGHIM/ OUR WORLD**

**Title: Our World**

**Author: Bang Young Ran**

**Rating: T **

**Genre: Yaoi/Angst/Romance/Little bit fantasy/AU**

**Length: One Shoot **

**Main Cast:**

**Hime Chan \(^3)(0.0)/**

**Bang Young Guk ^^**

**Support Cast:**

**Bang Yong Chan (BangHim Baby/OC) **

**DaeJae (Dae Hyun & Young Jae as Youngie) *dikit***

**Natasha Bang *dikit***

**Disclaimer: B.A.P BangHim is TS Entertainment Boy Group and their parents, and it's Youngranie fic~ ^^ **

**Warning: TYPO! OOC! YAOI/BoysxBoys! NO PLAGIARISM! NO BASHING! NO SIDERS! **

**Author's Note: **Annyeong~~~^0^ Sekarang Young Ran muncul(?) dengan angsty story. Mewakili hati daku yang lagi sedih*kemungkinan bakal kedatangan 'tamu' bulanan*#Plakk Hehehe, semoga BABY'S semua pada suka, ne~~~ Happy reading~~^0^ Bbyong~!

**Summary:** Him Chan selalu tenggelam dalam dunia semunya. Apakah suatu hari malaikat cantik tersebut akan menyadari keberadaan Bang Yong Guk, suaminya? Beserta Yong Chan, putera mereka? Jujur, Him Chan butuh dunia baru; dunia yang lebih nyata, dunia mereka.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, JUST LEAVE IT, OK!?

.

.

~~( ^3)(.o )~~

.

.

TANPA BANYAK BACOT, LANGSUNG AJA CHECK IT OUT

HAPPY READIIIIIINNNNGGGGG... ^3^

.

.

.

**Our World**

Mungkin tidak akan pernah ada yang menyangka bahwa makhluk luar biasa cantik dengan kulit seputih salju tersebut... keterbelakangan mentalnya. Marbel hitamnya yang besar, terlalu polos menatap siapapun. Hingga tak jarang, orang-orang berusaha mengambil keuntungan darinya. Namun... mungkinkah Tuhan maha adil dengan mempertemukan si malaikat cantik dengan Bang Yong Guk?

"Apakah kau malaikat, Ahjussi?"

Saat itu, Yong Guk hanya bisa menganga. Hei, namja ini terlihat seumuran dengannya, tetapi malah memanggilnya 'Ahjussi'? _What the..._

"Ugh~ bukan, ya? Aish, sekarang Chanie harus cari kemana lagi, ya? Mianhe, Ahjussi, Chanie tadinya mengira Ahjussi ini malaikat karena memakai baju putih. Umma Chanie bilang, malaikat itu memakai pakaian warna putih. Jeongmal mianheyo, Ahjussi."

Dan setelah itulah, Yong Guk akhirnya paham. Makhluk cantik yang memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan 'Chanie' ini, tidak beres.

Alias gila.

Oh, itu terlalu kasar. Dia hanya mengalami sedikit kekurangan di balik kesempurnaan wujudnya, Bang Yong Guk.

Mungkinkah malaikat merasa iri hingga menghukumnya dengan kecacatan mental? Entahlah.

~~~~~~\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

"Himchanie, aku pulang. Kau sedang memasak apa?" Yong Guk mendekati sosok yang tengah bermenung sembari menatap ke luar jendela. Ketel air panas sudah berbunyi sedari tadi. Tampaknya makhluk manis tersebut kembali tenggelam dalam dunia-semu-tanpa-batasnya.

Seolah terbangun, si manis mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu. Ia kemudian menatap Yong Guk dan tersenyum ceria. "Bbang Ahjussi! Kau datang!?" pekiknya antusias lalu menghambur ke dalam pelukan namja berbadan atletis tersebut.

"Ya, apa-apaan dengan kata-katamu itu? Sekarang aku tidak boleh pulang ke rumahku sendiri?" Dapat Yong Guk rasakan si cantik terkikik riang di dadanya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum dan membelai surai hitam legam milik namja yang tengah didekapnya lembut.

"Aku merindukanmu. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dua hari belakangan ini? Dan, oh, kau melupakan ketel air panasnya," ujar Yong Guk memberitahu dan membuat makhluk manis dalam dekapannya memekik kaget. Sesegera mungkin ia berlari menuju kompor gas dan mematikannya.

"Fyuh~ hampir saja. Mianhe, Ahjussi. Aku hampir membakar rumahmu."

Oh, Kim Him Chan yang cantik, sampai kapankah kau akan terus-terusan memanggil Bang Yong Guk 'Ahjussi'? Dan harus berapa kali Yong Guk memberitahumu untuk tidak segan seperti ini? Ini rumah kalian berdua, ingat?

Yah, meskipun begitu, Yong Guk merasa dirinya beruntung. Setelah pendekatan rumit dan penuh tanda tanya dari Him Chan, akhirnya mereka bisa melangkah ke jenjang sakral ini; pernikahan. Hanya ikatan suci tersebut yang dapat melindungi Him Chan dari kekejaman dunia. Bang Yong Guk akan menjadi perisai dan benteng kokoh bagi Kim Him Chan.

"Himchanie, ini rumah kita berdua. Dan bisakah kau tidak memanggilku Ahjussi?"

"Lalu? Himchanie harus memanggil Bbang Ahjussi dengan sebutan apa?" Him Chan menatap Yong Guk dengan mata marbelnya yang menggemaskan. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat dalam balutan kemeja putihnya.

"Panggil aku 'Seobang' saja. Bagaimana?" Sebenarnya ini bukan usaha Yong Guk yang pertama, mencoba merubah panggilan sang anae padanya. Namun ujung-ujungnya, Him Chan tetap saja berakhir dengan memanggilnya 'Ahjussi'.

"Eum! Ne, Himchanie akan memanggil Ahjussi 'Seobang'." Dan lagi-lagi Yong Guk mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari namja yang berstatus istrinya tersebut.

Baru saja Yong Guk membungkuk hendak mencium bibir merah sang istri saat sebuah suara tangisan melengking terdengar dari lantai atas.

"Ya, Tuhan! Yongchanie pasti lapar. Himchanie tadinya ingin membuatkan Yongchanie susu. Eottokhe?" Him Chan terlihat panik. Ia sampai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Untunglah Yong Guk langsung meraih kedua tangannya dan tersenyum menenangkan.

"Himchanie, tenanglah. Sekarang kau buat susunya, lalu biar aku yang memeriksa Yongchanie. Otte?"

Wajah panik Him Chan berubah sumringah. Kepalanya mengangguk antusias layaknya bocah kecil yang dihadiahi permen. Yong Guk hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kepolosan sang istri kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya sejenak sebelum beranjak naik ke lantai atas. Namja tampan tersebut tepat berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat biru. Ia membukanya perlahan.

Tangisan keras yang menyayat hati adalah hal pertama yang menyambut Yong Guk. Dilihatnya bocah mungil tengah terduduk dengan kepala begerak liar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Kulitnya yang putih pucat tampak memerah akibat terlalu keras menangis.

"Awwh... what's wrong, Baby Boy?" Yong Guk mendekati 'baby crib' di sudut ruangan. Sosok mungil di dalam melihat kedatangannya dan mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk menggapai Yong Guk. Namja tampan bertubuh atletis itu hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya dan mengangkat tubuh mungil tersebut dalam gendongan.

"Sshhhh... don't cry, Yongchanie~ appa's here... shh..." Dengan penuh kelembutan Yong Guk menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi berumur kurang lebih dua tahun dalam dekapannya. Si mungil pastilah hanya ketakutan karena terbangun sendirian, itulah yang dapat Yong Guk simpulkan karena suara tangisan menyayat hati langsung mereda begitu Yong Guk memeluknya.

Yong Guk akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa si mungil turun ke bawah, menemui Him Chan di dapur.

"Seobang Ahjussi! Bagaimana keadaan Yongchanie? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Him Chan langsung merongrong sang suami dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir saat Yong Guk memindahkan tubuh si bayi ke dalam gendongannya.

Sebenarnya Yong Guk ingin protes. Kenapa Him Chan malah memanggilnya 'Seonbang Ahjussi'? Tapi... sudahlah. Toh, masih lebih baik daripada Him Chan terus-terusan memanggilnya hanya dengan sebutan ahjussi.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Himchanie~ Hanya lapar, kurasa."

Setelah mengangguk paham, Him Chan mulai menyodorkan dot botol susu ke hadapan mulut si kecil yang langsung disambut dengan antusias oleh bibir mungil tersebut. Dapat terdengar suara gumaman dan dendangan Him Chan memenuhi ruang dapur, seolah dirinya tengah mengajak sang aegi berbicara.

Yong Guk hanya berdiri di dekat pintu dapur, memperhatikan dengan takjub dua orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya; Him Chan dan Yong Chan—putera mereka.

Adakah yang lebih sempurna dari ini?

Tidak, tentu tidak ada.

~~~~~~\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

Ada kalanya Yong Guk tidak dapat mengerti Him Chan. Terlebih jika makhluk cantik itu tengah berbicara sendiri, dengan seseorang yang... tidak nyata.

"... sshhhh~! Kau tidak boleh berisik! Jangan sampai Yongchanie terbangun!"

Yong Guk mendengar suara berbisik Him Chan saat dirinya melewati kamar aegi mereka.

Lagi-lagi Him Chan melakukannya; berada di dunia semu yang ia sebut 'Neverland'. Seperti namanya, Neverland, tempat itu benar-benar tidak pernah ada. Him Chan hanya... mulai menyebut 'dunia semu'nya begitu setelah umma-nya membacakan dongeng Peterpan padanya saat ia kecil.

"Aish, Youngie! Sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tidak menusuk-nusuk pipi Yongchanie dengan telunjukmu?! Dia tidak menyukainya!"

Youngie...

Yah, nama yang selalu keluar dari bibir Him Chan. Nama dari teman khayalannya.

"... oke, oke, kau boleh mengelus kepalanya. Dia lebih suka itu."

Yong Guk membiarkan Him Chan selesai dalam dunianya sebelum memasuki kamar aegya mereka dengan wajah sumringah, berpura-pura semampunya. "Himchanie~ kau sedang apa? Apa Uri-Yongchanie masih tidur?" tanya-nya sembari mendekat dan memeluk tubuh kurus namja cantik tersebut dari belakang.

"Ne, Seobang Ahjussi! Lihat! Yongchanie tidur sangat nyenyak karena Youngie terus mengelus kepalanya."

Deg~

Apakah salah bila Yong Guk saat ini sekuat tenaga menahan tangis? Him Chan juga sering melibatkannya ke dalam 'Neverland'. Terkadang Yong Guk bertanya-tanya di dalam hati, dunia manakah yang namja cantik itu anggap nyata?

"O-oh, geure? Baguslah ka-kalau begitu." Yong Guk tidak dapat menahan suaranya untuk tidak bergetar. Matanya serasa perih, berusaha melawan air hangat yang berkumpul dan menyengat ruang matanya saat ini.

Sial.

Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhnya juga ikut bergetar, eoh?!

Him Chan yang merasakan tubuh Yong Guk bergetar langsung menoleh hanya untuk mendapati namja itu menyembunyikan wajah di sisi kanan lehernya. "Seobang Ahjussi...? Waegeure?"

"..."

"... Ahjussi?"

"... hiks~"

Bukan jawaban, suara isakan Yong Guk memecah kesunyian. Him Chan terbelalak mendengarnya. Apalagi begitu dirasakan air hangat membasahi sisi leher kanannya tempat Yong Guk menyembunyikan wajah.

Menangis...

Seobang Ahjussi Malaikat-Nya...

MENANGIS?!

"Ah-AHJUSSI, WAEGEURE?! KENAPA AHJUSSI MENANGIS!?" Tanpa sadar Him Chan berteriak histeris. Suaranya membuat makhluk mungil yang tengah tertidur di dalam baby crib membuka mata, terkejut. Tidak berselang lama, tangisan keras Yong Chan membahana di ruang kamar.

Yong Guk reflek melepaskan diri dari Him Chan dan secepat mungkin menggendong aegi mereka, membuai makhluk mungil tersebut di lengannya agar berhenti menangis. Jujur, tangisan Yong Chan saat ini membuat Yong Guk... melankolis?

Ne, ia tidak dapat menempatkan, kepada siapa dia seharusnya merasa iba.

Him Chan?

Yong Chan?

Ataukah... dirinya sendiri?

Mereka menyedihkan. Bukan salah Him Chan kalau dirinya mengalami cacat mental. Bukan salah Yong Guk kalau dirinya mencintai Him Chan setengah mati. Dan, bukan salah Yong Chan pula terlahir ke dunia sebagai aegi mereka.

"A-Ahjussi... mi-mianhe... aku mem-membuat... Yongchanie menangis... hiks~"

Him Chan bahkan... menatap Yong Chan sebagai orang asing, bukannya bayi yang pernah ia bawa kemana-mana selama sembilan bulan. Oh, Himchanie... Yong Chan milikmu! Kau dan Yong Guk menciptakannya melalui berbagai rintangan yang rumit! Bahkan, Kau nyaris kehilangan nyawa saat membawanya melihat dunia.

"Himchanie, jangan menangis, ne? Yongchanie baik-baik saja, Baby. Please, ja-hiks! Ja-jangan menangis~" Yong Guk berusaha semampunya, namun apa daya kalau isakan sedih berhasil lolos.

Secara ajaib, Yong Chan berhenti menangis.

Sementara Him Chan, melihat 'malaikat'-Nya berlinangan air mata, langsung meraih dan menghapus linangan air mata tersebut. "Seobang Ahjussi, jangan menangis, ne?! Lihat? Himchanie dan Yongchanie sudah tidak menangis lagi, 'kan~?"

Keadaan seolah berbalik karena sekarang makhluk cantik itulah yang berusaha menenangkan Yong Guk agar tidak menangis.

Yah, terkadang Yong Guk tidak mengerti Him Chan.

~~~~~~\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

"Ada apa dengan kantung matamu? Kau terlihat menakutkan."

Sang noona, Natasha, mengomentari Yong Guk saat namja itu berkunjung ke studio tato-nya. Yang dikomentari tampak bimbang dengan bibir bawah digigit.

"Biar kutebak, kau tidak bisa tidur lagi karena Him Chan sibuk berbicara dengan 'seseorang' di samping tempat tidur kalian?"

Terkadang terdengar menakutkan tapi, memang itulah kenyataannya. Semalam, Yong Guk tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa bila Him Chan terus-menerus memekik riang saat dirinya berbicara dengan 'Youngie'?! Tidak satu pun dari 'pembicaraan' tersebut yang bisa Yong Guk tangkap. Sepertinya Youngie lebih banyak 'berbicara' semalam. Karena itulah Him Chan hanya sibuk memekik riang dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala antusias.

God... Yong Guk mulai berpikir dirinya tidak waras!

"Berbicaralah dengan Him Chan, Gukie. Kau harus menariknya dari dunia semu itu. Buat dia membuka mata dan melihat kenyataan. Him Chan butuh dorongan. Dulu memang hanya ada kalian berdua, tapi sekarang... kalian memiliki Yong Chan. Yong Chan membutuhkan umma-nya, Gukie~ Kau tidak ingin hal ini mempengaruhi putera kalian di masa depan, 'kan?"

Yong Guk membenamkan wajah ke dalam telapak tangannya frustasi. Natasha benar. Him Chan tidak bisa terus-menerus, tidak menyadari keberadaan aegya Chan membutuhkan umma-nya. Dan Yong Guk, membutuhkan istrinya.

"Cobalah, Gukie. Meskipun sulit." Natasha menambahkan sembari menepuk pelan bahu tegap namdongsaengnya.

########^0^########

"Seobang Ahjussi! Lihat! Yongchanie tertawa!"

Kepulangan Yong Guk sore itu, disambut tawa riang Him Chan diselingi tawa bak gemerincing lonceng beberapa oktaf dari Yong Chan. Tidak biasanya aegya mereka tertawa sekeras itu. Membuat Yong Guk gemas dan langsung menghadiahi kedua pipi chubby-nya yang putih dengan kecupan penuh kasih.

Him Chan hanya tertawa saat dilihatnya Yong Chan semakin memekik riang dalam pangkuannya.

"Omo~~ Yongchanie Appa kenapa senang sekali, eoh?" rajuk Yong Guk menggunakan suara lucu yang biasa orang-orang gunakan saat menggodai bayi.

Yong Chan juga membuka mulutnya, terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu walaupun yang keluar hanyalah gumaman tidak jelas. Makhluk mungil itu terlihat excited mengajak appa-nya berbicara.

"Tadi Youngie membuat wajah lucu, karena itulah Yongchanie tertawa."

Deg~

Keceriaan mendadak musnah.

Kata-kata Him Chan membuat Yong Guk mematung. Betapa ia berharap kalau nama 'Youngie' menghilang dari otak Him Chan selamanya.

"Himchanie, bagimu aku ini siapa?" tanya Yong Guk to the point.

Namja cantik yang ditanyainya langsung menelengkan kepala, "Apa maksudmu, Seobang Ahjussi~?! Tentu saja Seobang Ahjussi adalah Seobang Ahjussi! Seobang Ahjussi adalah appa Yongchanie!" jawabnya polos.

Yong Guk menutup matanya yang mendadak perih. Bagi Him Chan... dia bukan siapa-siapa. "Aku nampyeon-mu, Himchanie~! Kita bukanlah orang asing. Dan, Yongchanie adalah putera kita. Kau hamil dan membawanya kemana-mana selama sembilan bulan di dalam perutmu. Kau nyaris mati saat melahirkannya dan kau tidak mengingatnya?! Dia aegya-Mu! MILIKMU! MILIK KITA! KAU ADALAH UMMA-NYA!"

Amarah membuncah tanpa Yong Guk inginkan. Suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf. Sungguh, dia tidak berniat membentak Him Chan seperti ini. Selain akan membuat makhluk cantik tersebut takut, kemungkinan besar Him Chan juga akan...

"U-Umma...?"

... blank.

Bagi Him Chan, 'umma' adalah kata sakral. Kata itu layaknya kunci yang akan membuatnya seolah... shut down? Ne, Him Chan termenung. Marbel hitamnya yang berkilauan sekarang menatap kosong penuh kehampaan.

Him Chan kembali ke dunia semunya yang sunyi.

Neverland...

Melihat sang anae dengan kondisi seperti ini, membuat Yong Guk teringat kembali ke masa lalu, dimana ia bertemu dengan 'Chanie' yang tengah mencari-cari keberadaan malaikat. Kenapa? Kenapa 'Chanie' mencari malaikat?

'Umma Chanie tertidur lamaaaaaaaaa sekali! Chanie ingin menemui malaikat supaya dia menyampaikan pada Tuhan agar membangunkan umma Chanie secepatnya. Chanie merindukan senyuman umma saat tangan lembutnya membelai kepala Chanie, Ahjussi~'

Itulah jawaban 'Chanie' dulu saat Yong Guk bertanya padanya.

Ny. Kim, umma Chanie, berbaring koma di rumah sakit.

Kanker otak stadium akhir. Siapa sekiranya manusia yang mampu selamat dari tangan malaikat maut bila mengidap penyakit itu? Tidak ada. Begitupula dengan Ny. Kim, kurang dari satu tahun, yeoja cantik tersebut meninggalkan dunia untuk selamanya. Meluluh-lantakkan mimpi 'Chanie' untuk sekedar melihat senyuman dan merasakan belaian tangan lembutnya di kepala.

Ny. Kim pergi.

Umma 'Chanie' pergi.

Jiwa 'Chanie' pun ikut pergi; meninggalkan raga kosong yang berusaha Yong Guk selamatkan dengan mengisinya sebagai Bang Him Chan, Himchanie.

"Um-ma...?" Him Chan masih bergumam nanar.

"Blerrrrppphh..." Yong Chan dalam pangkuannya mendadak mengeluarkan gumaman keras. Menarik Him Chan dari 'blank' dan menatap si kecil yang mengulurkan tangan mungil baby fat ke arahnya.

"Brrrrppphhh..."

Makhluk mungil tersebut mengajaknya berbicara.

Mata Him Chan membulat takjub, menatap Yong Chan seolah bayi menggemaskan tersebut baru pertama kali ia lihat.

Tatapan Yong Guk melembut. Mungkin Natasha benar, Him Chan membutuhkan dorongan. Rasa cinta Yong Guk pada namja cantik itu membuatnya sering tidak tega dan membiarkannya tenggelam ke dalam dunia itu. Itu tidak baik. Karenanya, dengan lembut telapak tangan berjemari lentik Yong Guk mengusap kepala sang anae dan aegi mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kau lihat dia, Himchanie? Dia menggemaskan, sangat mirip denganmu, Baby~" bisik Yong Guk lembut. Senyuman haru menghiasi wajahnya meskipun Him Chan tidak bergerak dan masih mematung menatapi aegi mereka takjub. "Dia Yongchanie, Bang Yong Chan. Namanya adalah gabungan dari namamu dan namaku; Yong Guk dan Him Chan. Dia adalah putera kita, putera-Mu. Kau adalah umma-Nya, Himchanie. Kau seorang 'umma' sekarang. Umma Yong Chan."

"Umma... Yong Chan...?"

"Ne~"

"..."

Tes,

Tes,

Tes~

Him Chan memang terdiam, namun bahunya bergetar hebat diiringi tetesan air mata jatuh tak terkontrol dari marbel hitamnya. Membasahi pipi chubby Yong Chan yang langsung menatap nanar sang umma dengan polos.

Bergetar, Him Chan menegakkan tubuh mungil Yong Chan dan memeluknya penuh kasih. Bayi mungil tersebut langsung menyusup, menyembunyikan wajah di sisi leher dan bahu kiri Him Chan, seolah ingin menikmati kehangatan dari tubuh namja cantik yang telah membawanya melihat dunia tersebut.

"Hiks~ Aku seorang umma. Umma..., Chanie sekarang sudah menjadi seorang umma~" Him Chan berkata, seolah merasakan kehadiran sang umma yang telah tiada di sekitarnya. Betapa inginnya ia memperlihatkan hal menakjubkan ini. Apakah... umma-nya di sana... bangga melihatnya sudah menjadi seorang umma pula?

Yong Guk merasakan bibirnya bergetar. Kedua pipinya menghangat oleh aliran menganak sungai yang berasal dari kelopak mata. Akhirnya, Him Chan menyadari kehadiran Yong Chan. Aegi mereka, akhirnya mendapatkan ibunya.

Beberapa waktu lalu mungkin Yong Guk salah karena... inilah kebahagiaan yang sempurna sebenarnya. Tiada yang lebih...

Cup~

Segala lamunan Yong Guk terhenti begitu ia merasakan bibir lembut Him Chan mengecup lama bibirnya yang penuh.

"Gumawo, Seobang~ sudah menjadikanku seorang umma~"

Blush~

"..."

Namja tampan yang dikecup hanya bisa terdiam dengan pipi memanas. Him Chan tersenyum, memperlihatkan bunny teeth padanya. Pemandangan mata yang digenangi kristal bening serta pipi putih lembab bukanlah masalah besar untuk menghentikan ekspresi riang Si Malaikat Cantik. Tentu saja Yong Guk...

Tunggu,

Him Chan... memanggilnya... 'Seobang'?! TANPA EMBEL-EMBEL AHJUSSI?!

Terbelalak, Yong Guk menatap sang anae tidak percaya, "Himchanie... k-kau me... me-memanggilku... SEOBANG?" tanya-nya bergetar.

Reflek dengan polos dan riangnya kepala bersurai hitam milik Him Chan mengangguk. "Eum! Ne! Kalau aku adalah umma Yongchanie dan Ahjussi adalah appa-nya, tentu saja aku harus memanggil 'seobang', bukan? Yongchanie adalah anak kita, dan tadi Ahjussi berkata... kalau kita bukanlah orang asing."

G.O.D

Him Chan... menyadari keberadaaannya?

HIM CHAN MENGAKUINYA SEBAGAI NAMPYEON!

Grep!

"HUWAAAAAAAA~! O! Ne, Aga~!"

Makhluk cantik dan mempesona itu tidak akan mengerti, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa sekarang Yong Guk menangis hebat dan memeluknya erat, membuat Yong Chan tersembunyi diantara tubuh mereka.

Him Chan masih membutuhkan waktu untuk mengerti. Dan Yong Guk memastikan akan selalu berada di samping namja cantik itu untuk membantunya mengerti, menariknya dari 'Neverland' ke dunia baru yang lebih nyata, dimana ada kebahagiaan serta kehangatan.

Dunia,

Dimana ada Yong Guk, Him Chan, dan Yong Chan.

Dunia mereka.

... I hold your hands tightly~

So, keep by my side and watch me.

I'll promise to you the new world...

The world that only surrounding by us,

... **Our World**.

~~~~~~\(=^3^=)(=0o0=)/~~~~~~~

**Omake~~~**

"Kurasa... tugasmu di sini sudah selesai, Youngie~" Seorang namja tampan, berambut pirang dan berbibir penuh, berbisik pada sesosok bayangan putih yang tengah duduk menjuntai di jendela.

Sosok bayangan putih yang dipanggilnya 'Youngie', tersenyum lembut. Perlahan tubuhnya yang mengabur mulai membentuk wujud yang jelas; berupa manusia utuh hanya saja dengan sepasang sayap putih besar di punggung.

Youngie adalah malaikat.

Ia adalah malaikat yang diutus untuk melindungi jiwa murni dan bersih seperti Him Chan. Hanya jiwa murni dan bersih yang dapat melihatnya. Him Chan tidak bermimpi karena teman imaginer-nya bukan sepenuhnya khayalan.

"Wae? Kau sudah merindukanku, Daehyuna?"

Puncak hidung mancung si tampan Dae Hyun berkerut. Namun... berbanding terbalik dengan kedua pipinya yang merona. "Aish! Kau terlalu percaya diri, Youngie."

Youngie membelalakkan mata doe-nya, jelas berpura-pura shock karena bibirnya malah tersenyum. "Omo~! Kau menolak seorang malaikat?!" pekiknya terdengar takjub.

"Lalu? Kenapa memangnya kalau kau ini malaikat?! Aku juga malaikat, Babbo. Sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang! Him Chan tidak akan membutuhkan keberadaanmu lagi di sekitarnya. Kau bisa mengawasinya dari atas sana." Dae Hyun mengulurkan tangan. Sayapnya yang berwarna putih membentang lebar, bersiap untuk membawa malaikat manis yang pada kenyataannya sangat ia rindukan tersebut pergi; bersamanya ke tempat mereka para malaikat seharusnya berada.

"Ne, ne~ kau benar."

Menyambut uluran tangan Dae Hyun, Youngie berdiri dengan sayap terhampar. Ia melirik sekali lagi ke dalam rumah, tepatnya ke arah ruang keluarga yang dipenuhi tangis tidak manly dari seorang namja dewasa dan bersuara berat bernama Bang Yong Guk. Terdengar pula tangisan bayi menyelingi. Itu pastilah Yong Chan yang menangis bersama appa-nya.

"Seobang~ Yongchanie Umma~ Jangan menangis, ne~? Cup, cup, cup~"

Youngie tersenyum mendengar suara yang satu ini. Dan juga, merasa sedih. Him Chan yang ditemaninya sedari kecil, sekarang sudah dewasa dalam artian sebenarnya. Him Chan masih perlu banyak belajar untuk memahami, tapi... selama ada Bang Yong Guk di sampingnya, ia akan baik-baik saja.

Him Chan telah memiliki malaikat-Nya sendiri sekarang.

Sudah waktunya Youngie pergi, meskipun tidak untuk selamanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Chanie~ Aku akan selalu mengawasimu dari sana. Jadilah umma yang baik untuk Yongchanie, ne~?!"

"Are you ready?"

"Ne~"

Perlahan, dua sosok bersayap putih melayang tak kasat mata.

Menembus angin...

Hilang di kerumunan kabut putih tipis...

Dunia mereka.

... Hold my hand tightly,

I'll bring you to fly by my side.

Flying to the familiar world...

Where's you always be mine, and I'm yours,

... **Our World**.

**END**

NB: HIDUP BANGHIM! BANGHIM! BANGHIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMM! *treak ampe tenggorokan serek*


End file.
